


The tranquility of domesticity

by UntemperedWolf



Series: 31 days of ficmas 2018 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Baking, Christmas Cookies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Rose is baking, and fluffy, the doctor loves her, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntemperedWolf/pseuds/UntemperedWolf
Summary: The Doctor is walking in the tardis, minding his own business, when he hears a sound from the galley. Rose is baking.(Written for the prompt "holiday baking")





	The tranquility of domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doctorroseprompts' 31 days of ficmas, for the prompt "holiday baking".
> 
> Unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes!

A clatter comes from the kitchen—galley, the Doctor quickly corrects himself. Rose and her influence over him—as he passes it.

He pauses, mid-thought, at the noise. The sound disrupts him, pulling him from his mind, as he makes his way from the console room to one of the TARDIS’ many spare parts rooms. They’ve had non-stop adventures of late, and the Doctor could see what effect it was having on Rose’s body, so when she asked for a lazy day in this morning, he was more than willing to comply. (He always is). It has given him time to try and work on some TARDIS repairs.

He thought Rose would be resting, either taking one of her many naps she likes to do on a down day, or be in the library reading a book. That’s another one of her favourite activities to do when they’re staying in—other than sit in the console room, keeping him company as he does his repairs. That’s always been his favourite activity for her to do, way back from his days in leather. Although, he’ll admit, it feels far nicer now they’ve crossed that line into being together, if only because now when he takes a break, he can steal a kiss from her.

Another noise comes from the galley, raising the Doctor’s curiosities.

Deciding that finding out what Rose is doing is far more important that fixing the TARDIS—and surely, he was due a break—the Doctor enters the galley. His eyes land on Rose instantly. She’s holding a bowl in her arm, stirring whatever’s inside with a determined speed. Her hair is pulled up into a bun, a few stray blonde tendrils haven fallen, and an apron is tied around her neck, and waist, protecting her clothes. She’s slightly swaying her hips, humming a tune softly.

This image alone is enough to make the Doctor’s hearts stop beating, and his lungs to stop breathing, as he’s taken by how...utterly in love he is with her. The image represents the epitome of everything he spent resisting; of pure domesticity, of being blown away by a simple moment, of finding such a scene beautiful and having his hearts swell so much his love for her physically hurts.

Rose turns slightly, and that reboots his mind, and his eyes processes the apron she’s wearing and the tune she’s humming. The apron is a Christmas themed apron, with a reindeer and snow on it, with big, bold Merry Christmas letters swirled across it. The tune she’s humming is a Christmas song. Panicking, he checks his mental calendar timeline—it wasn’t Christmas in her timeline? He hadn’t missed it, right? To his relief, he hadn’t mistaken the date; Christmas was still a while off.

Confusion bubbles up, almost instantly after his relief. If it wasn’t Christmas, then why is his kitchen—and Rose—giving off the impression it is?

“What are you doing?” He asks Rose, the only way he is going to get the answers he’s looking for. He realises he should’ve made more noise as he came in as Rose lets out a startled shriek, and almost drops her bowl. Resting the bowl on the counter, she turns to face him, hand on heart.

“Jesus, Doctor. Give me a warning!” The Doctor smiles, apologetically.

“Sorry,” He says, and Rose nods, acceptingly, and then smiles back at him, her grin wide.

“I thought you’d still be working, but if you’re not, here!” Rose turns around, swiftly grabbing something from the counter. The Doctor steps more forward into the galley, closer to Rose. In her hand she holds a small baked treat—a Santa shaped biscuit. It’s a bit charred on the edges, and is plain, but it looks delicious to the Doctor.

“It’s not perfect—doesn’t taste like how my gran used to make them at all—and I haven’t decorated it yet. But here!” Rose extends her hand out to him, offering him the biscuit, a wide smile on her face. The Doctor doesn’t miss that underneath the happiness and joy radiating off her, there’s a layer of insecurity as he takes the biscuit.

“Ooh,” The Doctor says, his eyes rolling back as he takes a bite from it. “These are delicious!” He tells her, his mouth still half full. He brings the biscuit back to his mouth not a second later, finishing it. It’s small, he could argue that’s why it took him so quick to finish, but it’s because it was tasty.

Rose looks at him, a mix of amusement and uncertainty dancing in her eyes. “You think?”

“I know,” The Doctor says, without a beat or a trace of hesitation. “They’re perfect,” he leans around her, trying to see if there’s more where that came from. To his utter delight, there was a tray full. Rose laughs at him.

“You’d eat anything,” She tells him, and he shrugs, swiping another from the tray.

“Yeah, but these are something special. They’re made by you,” He looks her dead in the eyes, revelling in the blush that appears at his words. She ducks her head, shy. Taking the opportunity, the Doctor closes what’s left of the gap between them, wrapping his arm around her waist and laying a kiss on top of her head. Rose leans her body against him, her arm going around him. Yet again, the Doctor finds impossible to breathe.

“So,” The Doctor speaks, after a long pause of tranquillity. “What’s the occasion? It’s not Christmas yet.” Rose pulls away from him, slightly, her arm falling away from him but still nestled against his body as she looks up at him.

She shrugs. “I just felt Christmassy. Woke up feeling like it, and I thought—this isn’t like earth. You know, like you’re always saying, time isn’t linear in the TARDIS or whatever. So I thought, if I want to be Christmassy, I can,” she tells him. A pause. Then, a shy smile appearing on her lips.

“And Christmas feels more special now,” She adds on, her hand finding him, laying on his chest between his two hearts. His breathe leaves him again, and this must be why Timelords have extra lung reserves. The Doctor’s spare hand hugs Rose’s, encasing it.

Since meeting Rose, the Doctor has be grateful for Timelords’ ability to perceive time slower, because in moments like these, when he’s enraptured by his love and admiration for Rose, it’s a blessing.

“I’m making Christmas biscuits, you know, like the ones mum and I made at Christmas. I used to make them with my Nan, although I can’t quite get the mixing down right. She was always very good at mixing.” Rose carries on talking.

“We do have a mixer, remember? We’ve used it before,” The Doctor reminds her softly. Rose nods.

“I remember,” a smile appears on her face and the Doctor wonders if she’s remembering the first time they baked together like he is. “But Nan always said that you have to make biscuits—especially Christmas biscuits—by hand. It’s more special that way or something,” she tells him. Her eyes light up when she talks about her Nan, but there’s a sadness—that she can’t get it right.

Understanding, the Doctor gets an idea. Telling himself it’s for the greater good of her happiness, he reluctantly pulls himself away from Rose. He opens one of the drawers, pulling out an apron for himself from it, swiftly tying it up. With a grin, he stands in front of Rose.

“Let me help,” He tells her, “I’m stronger, I’ll be able to do it,” A grin spreads across Rose’s face, the sadness falling away, and she passes him the bowl with excitement.

“Better with two,” She says, with a tongue touched smile.

Leaning down to give her a quick kiss, he smiles. “Better with two,” he whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!!! Kudos and comments would be appreciated! :)


End file.
